


The One Left Behind

by Raven_Hallowryn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Rating May Change, Reylo - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, but not too slow, intersex kylo, past mentions of rape, pre-existing romantic tension, stormpilot mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Hallowryn/pseuds/Raven_Hallowryn
Summary: Post TLJ.Kylo has a mission for Rey- find and rescue a child.Rey doesn't trust Kylo but she can feel his sincerity and decides to do something.What will Rey do when the Supreme Leader's secret past starts to surface?





	The One Left Behind

It had been almost a year since Crait and Rey still wasn’t used to her new life.

Despite her anger and disappointment, she missed Luke; despite their short time together, she missed Han; most of all, she missed Ben- she had never had a connection so deep with anyone as she had had with him and he had broken her trust, he had shattered the budding thing they had.

The planet the Resistance was camped out in was… frustrating. Rey could handle the heat and she loved the green of the trees and plants but not the humidity that made the air feel like soup, and definitely not the strange buzzing bugs that liked to suck on her blood.

She could barely sleep in Resistance quarters, it didn’t help that she kept waking up to bug bites whenever she managed to fall asleep. Who would have guessed a decent bed and communal barracks would be such a jarring change in lifestyle?

The barracks were co-ed, with so many different species and humans from different planets, gender just became a redundant concept so everyone shared space. Rey didn’t mind but after years surviving alone it was odd to be surrounded by so many people at night, specially when so many of them were paired up and sharing sweet nothings instead of sleeping.

Rey was just about to fall asleep for the third time that evening when the air became heavy, the sound seemed to be sucked out of the world and she felt eyes on her back.

“Rey.” A deep gravelly voice called. “Rey, wake up. Rey…” The voice insisted and when she covered her head with her pillow the person snapped- “Scavenger!”

“Go away! Can’t you take a hint? I’m done with this.” She hissed into the dark, trying hard not to look at the man she had been ignoring despite the Force Bond constantly connecting them.

“Well, this isn’t done with us apparently.” Kylo Ren hissed right back.

“And you had to wake me to share that brilliant deduction?” Rey punched her pillow, glaring at the man.

“No, I… I need… I have a mission for you.” He mumbled, looking around briefly at something she couldn’t see.

“I’m not your apprentice or one of your minions. I don’t answer to you.” She crossed her arms, refusing to show any sympathy.

“Just hear me. I need you to find someone.” Kylo pleaded, actually pleaded.

“Send one of your lackeys.” Rey spat. “I hope whomever it is escapes.”

“It’s unrelated to the First Order.” He waved away her suggestion.

“I don’t care.” She stubbornly stood her ground.

“I need your help. You are the only one I can trust.”

“Ah! You trust me now?”

“With this? Yes.” Kylo was so serious that it silenced her for a moment.

“Leave me alone, Ben.” Rey sighed, not sure what else to say.

“It’s a child!” He yelled, trying to get through to her.

“What?”

“A child’s life is on the line. If Hux identifies them first, I fear what will happen behind my back.”

“Why would you care about a kid?” Rey wondered, mildly surprised.

“…That is of no consequence.” Kylo hesitated.

“I’d say it is.” She remained stubborn.

“Please, Rey.” He begged. “Please.”

“I’m not saying I’ll do it, but where would this kid be anyway?” Rey looked around, making sure nobody was eavesdropping.

“In Amoz. It’s a small moon in the Outer Rim that the First Order uses to train young Stormtroopers.” Kylo paused for a second before adding snidely- “Your traitor friend should know it well.”

“Leave Finn out of this.” She growled.

“You could free many others like him. Children yet to be fully inducted as troopers.” He negotiated. “I wouldn’t retaliate against the Resistance so long as you take the child with you as well.”

“And how would I know this kid?” Rey narrowed her eyes, suspicious.

“She’s around nine years old now and has a small kyber crystal on her, it would have been confiscated by now but it’s catalogued in the central mainframe and should have her code number there.” Kylo relayed all the information quickly, as if fearing the bond would cut out at any second.

“Now I get it.” She rolled her eyes. “It’s a Force sensitive kid, isn’t it? You want an apprentice.”

“No, if anything I want that child as far away from anything Force related as possible.” He was adamant.

“How do I know this isn’t a trap?” Rey still didn’t trust him but she could feel his sincerity and if this was a chance to free children from the clutches of the First Order, then… Well, there was no doubt what had to be done.

“You can feel it, Rey. You know I speak the truth.” Kylo insisted, stretching out his hand to her. “Touch me if you’re so suspicious. See into me.”

Rey hesitated but reluctantly took his hand, suddenly submersed in his psyche and feeling his sincerity and a flow of sensitive information he was willingly letting her see. She didn’t want to accept a mission from Kylo Ren of all people. She didn’t want anything to do with him anymore after he saved her life but broke her heart that day he became Supreme Leader but… Wrecking a stormtrooper training facility and freeing children? She knew she couldn’t trust him but she could feel his honesty and obvious distress so perhaps she could at least consider his request…?

“Fine. But only because it means releasing hundreds of children from your damned training camps.”

“Thank you, Rey.” Kylo murmured with a sigh of relief.

“Don’t thank me, I don’t want to hear it. This isn’t for you.” She released his hand, pulling away as if burned.

“Don’t let the Resistance touch her either, especially not Leia.” He demanded.

“Why?” Rey’s eyes narrowed.

“Because I said so!” Kylo yelled again, making her wince slightly.

“I’ll decide what I do, not you.” She stated, refusing to back down.

“Rey, I…” And just like that sound returned and the pressure was gone along with Kylo Ren.

“…I hate when this happens.” Rey muttered, briefly forgetting she didn’t want him there in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I'm rusty.  
> Comments push me to write, they are like fuel.   
> So fuel me, please?


End file.
